


Pressure

by Samayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel
Summary: Pressure...or friction? Either way it creates heat!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pressure

Pressure

by Samayel

The closet was absurdly cramped, given that it was packed full of who only knew what, which meant that there wasn't really that much room for two mostly grown lads to squeeze in, doubly so if they were looking for room to move around at random. Draco's neck was the subject of Harry's entire attention, and their hands were fairly busy as well, mostly holding onto each other in the absolute dark of the closet. Not that this was all bad, but students weren't supposed to be out of their dorms past a certain hour, and they DEFINITELY weren't supposed to be frotting their way to ecstasy while necking in a closet. Harry broke away from Draco's neck, gasping for breath, and risked a plea.

"C'mon...you must have thought about it. It's the right thing to do." It was said warmly and with a smirk that, even shrouded by darkness, Draco could actually almost hear.

"Mmmph...ah...stop...stop a minute!" Draco panted for a few seconds before getting his composure. They hadn't un-clenched from one another, but at least they'd slowed their pace enough to concentrate. "Potter, how come you do this to me in the middle? Couldn't just let it be good and have it off without asking again? It's been, like, a month of this and I already told you I can't do that. I know you red and gold lot get a stiff one for honesty and integrity and all that crap...but I don't...and I can't."

"Hey...I only have a stiff one because of you...not for Gryffindor. I just...I don't want to lie to my friends. I don't want to lie to anyone...I kind of want to yell it from the Owlery. I want to hang banners and hold hands and snog in public...not in dusty old closets. Is it really so awful that I'm this keen on you?"

Although Harry couldn't see it, Draco blushed furiously. Draco laid his head on Harry's chest and sighed. "I know. I...I want...things like that...but my friends aren't like yours, and you know it. My family, too. They'd snatch me out of here so fast you'd think I was Apparated. I don't want this to stop. So that means keeping it a secret. I'd be putting a target on my back as well. You've had one on you all this time...and that's bad enough...but it'll be the both of us ducking and covering if this gets out. Besides...Gryffindor is full of people who can't stand the sight of me...and Slytherin...I assure you...they loathe you. In spite of that I'm still here. Be realistic. I'm all for living in the now...but once this is out...we might not even be able to see each other...and I'm...sort of...y'know...not alright with that."

Harry leaned in and nibbled on Draco's neck, just under the ear, then whispered. "Sort of? Y'know? Not alright? You're so used to being cautious that you won't just leap out and say it, even when it's just us. Give me that, at least." The last was said just before resuming the grinding motion of hips that had gotten them to this point earlier.

Draco made a strangled moan and wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's waist, matching the same slow friction they'd grown used to in the past weeks. Even through layers of clothing there was a pulsing need between them that clamored for release. 

"You...I only like...you. You were like...like noise in my head, all the time, every waking minute and even in my sleep...except when we're...like this. I'd never been happy, and didn't even know what I was missing, didn't know how dim every room was or how dull every ticking second could be...and then there was you...and now I feel completely alive, like I woke up from a long, bad dream and the sun is shining like it ought to. Don't poke fun at it. A month ago I'd have been cruel just to avoid saying it...don't make me feel a fool for saying it now."

Whispering between kisses, Harry replied sincerely. "Never. Gryffindor. Remember? Loyalty. To the end. I'm yours. As long as...you'll have me. The only pride...I've ever had...is in...your happiness."

Five minutes later, a Lumos had been cast while they sorted their robes out properly and Draco carefully unmussed his hair. It was the ninth time in less than four weeks that they'd met like this. The hard part wasn't checking the Marauders Map for safe routes back to their dorms...it was always leaving that was hardest. A life of tiny, snatched moments of pleasure, warmth and closeness was hard for anyone to manage...but harder still for anyone in the throes of adolescent passion. They had more than a year left before their time at Hogwarts would be over, and a war loomed over every meeting, every glance, every caress or simple touch. Perhaps the urgency was amplified by the world around them that insisted on stealing joy from so many...but then again, perhaps, against all odds, that same intensity would last a lifetime.

FIN


End file.
